Mon aventure en Terres du Milieu
by AsdeCoeur
Summary: Tu étais en plein examen dans ton lycée quand, soudainement, quatre inconnus te kidnappent et t'entrainent dans des plaines sauvages dont tu ignorais l'existence. Sans que tu le saches, tu te retrouves avec la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne et tu seras obligée de combattre a ses côtés.
1. Kidnaping

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe. Pas un mot, pas un soupir, pas un brin de rire. Seul le bruit de nos stylos qui courraient sur des feuilles, autrefois vierge, était audible. Le professeur, assis à son bureau, nous scrutait de ses yeux sombres. Si une seule personne osait triché, il le saurait immédiatement. Nos cerveaux en ébullition étaient concentré sur cette phrase : Etre Chretien au Moyen Age. Notre sujet de commentaire occupait toutes nos pensés. Je mordillais le bout de mon stylo tout en essayant de trouver la problématique qui irait le mieux a ma rédaction. Comment, au Moyen Age, vivait un Chretien ? Où, Quels étaient les fonctions et le mode de vie des chrétiens au Moyen Age ? Je n'arrivais pas à trouver laquelle de deux étaient la meilleur et, les minutes défilaient a une vitesse impressionnantes. Finalement, rattrapée par le temps, j'en pris une des deux au hasard. Cette évaluation, il fallait que je la réussisse ! Ayant raté celle d'anglais, je ne voulais pas que ma moyenne chute. Bien sur, on était en plein troisième trimestre et l'année était bientôt finie mais je ne voulais pas terminée ma seconde avec un bulletin catastrophique. Evidemment, je n'avais pas trop de soucis a me faire. L'année prochaine, je serai en première S, section européenne. Mais, il ne fallait pas que je me repose sur mes lauriers ! Et me relâchée si près de la fin serait faire une bêtise.

Tout d'un coup, des bruits dans les couloirs firent relevés toutes les têtes. Des voix graves résonnaient et en l'espace de quelques instants plus personnes n'étaient concentrés sur le devoir. Les plus sérieux d'entre nous râlés bruyamment, les plus curieux tendaient l'oreille et la plupart des autres étaient content que des bruits viennent distraires la classe entière. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent ainsi que quelques rires étouffaient. Je me fis la remarque q'un rien pouvait ébranler une petite classe. Au bout d'un court instant, le prof se leva et, contrarié, frappa violemment le bureau de ses mains en ordonnant :

"Taisez vous ! Continuez votre travail immédiatement !"

Les bavardages se stoppèrent et les élèves regardaient le prof sortir de la classe. Les bruits de pas s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés et on profita tous de l'absence du prof pour se retourner vers nos amis et commencer une conversation. Tu as réussis de trouver la problématique ? Tu galère pas trop ? C'est quoi un chrétien ? Punaise ... je suis morts !... J'y arrive trop bien ! Tout le monde y aller et moi, je me retournai vers mon amie pour lui lancer un regard complice. Elle comprit sa signification et me fit un clin d'oeil. Toutes deux s'apprêtèrent alors a comparer nos réponses et nos arguments et à s'aider mutuellement. Mais on eu à peine le temps de dire quoi que se soit que le prof revint en nous menaçant de nous enlever deux points si jamais on trichait. Les élèves bronchèrent mais le silence se réinstalla très vite et tout le monde se replongea dans leur dissertation. Les bruits dans le couloir s'étaient interrompus et plus personne ne s'en préoccupait d'avantage.

J'étais fier de mes arguments. Je réussissais parfaitement ! La bonne note était assurée et comme il me restais une demi-heure, je pris le temps de bien relire avant de recopier au propre. Il faut dire que j'avais parfaitement bien appris ma leçon et l'époque du Moyen Age était ma préférée. Mais je fus encore dérangée. Les bruits étaient revenus en plus fort. J'étais sur que quelqu'un, ou même plusieurs personnes approchaient. Le professeur étaient encore plus en colère et marmonna : "cette fois, je l'attrape et il va passé un sale quart d'heure !" Malheureusement, il eu a peine le temps de se lever que la porte volait déjà en éclat et quatre hommes entrèrent. Ils n'étaient pas très grand, abordaient sûrement 1 mètre 60 et étaient vêtus d'étoffes et de peau de bête. Leur cheveux étaient long et ils détenaient presque tous une barbe plus ou moins grande. Au début, on se mit à rire pensant à une farce quelconque mais lorsque l'un deux posa brutalement sa hache contre le sol en hurlant de se taire, plus personne ne riaient. Ils avaient tous des armes, épée, arc, hache ... Le prof avait reculé de plusieurs pas et tremblait légèrement. J'ai, soudainement, eu très peur. Qui était ces fous ? Le plus grand s'avança et nous scruta de son regard de glace. Il avait des yeux bleu et des cheveux ébènes. Quelque chose chez lui me fit frissonnée. Il devait sûrement être le meneur car son regard hautain était celui de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de donner des ordres.

Dans la classe plus personne ne bougeait. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, on était figé, on attendait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Un des inconnus, qui était le plus petit et qui portait une longue barbe blanche, s'adressa à celui qui nous regardait :

"Thorin, c'est fichu ... On ne la trouve pas ! Il vaudrait mieux partir de suite !"

Le dénommait Thorin répondit tout aussitôt :

"Non ! Gandalf nous a dit son prénom ... Il faut demander si elle est là ! Balin ... Il nous a dit qu'elle était indispensable"

"Peut être mais il nous a aussi dit de ne pas faire de conflits ! On a déjà faillis se faire prendre et nous quatre ne passons pas inaperçu dans cette foule d'homme !"

- Il a raison Thorin.(C'était l'homme à la hache) Dépêchons nous !

Thorin soupira bruyamment puis posa son regard sur moi. C'est là que je le vis froncer les sourcils et mon coeur se mit a battre plus vite. Je serais la main de mon amie et mon regard se plongea dans le sien. Je faisais de mon mieux pour gérer la panique qui montait dans mon corps. Je voulais détourner les yeux, me levais et partir en courant mais j'étais comme clouer sur ma chaise. Une flemme brillait dans les pupilles de l'étranger et il demanda de sa voix grave :

"Y a-t-il une Mélanie dans cette classe ? Une Mélanie Taveaux ?"

Mélanie ? Oui, oui ... C'était bien mon prénom et tout les regards se posèrent sur moi. Des tremblement me prirent soudain et je me levai d'un bond vif cherchant une tentative de fuite. Le visage de l'inconnu s'illumina et il s'adressa au quatrième homme qui l'accompagnait :

"Kili, attrape la et on file"

Alors que Kili s'approchai de moi à grand pas, je reculais jusqu'a me cogner contre le fond de la sale. Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et j'entendais à peine le meneur ordonner à l'homme de se dépêcher. Lorsque sa main s'empara de mon bras, je poussai un hurlement et lui donnant un coup de point :

"Ne me touchez pas !"

Je tremblais davantage, mon corps fut envahit pas la peur. Le dénommé Kili malaxa machinalement sa joue et murmurant : "Elle y va pas molo ..." Et cette fois-ci il s'empara de moi plus violemment et me traina vers la petite compagnie. Je criai et ordonnai vainement qu'on me lâche jusqu'à qu'une main imposante s'étala sur ma bouche pour couper tout les sons. Aucuns de mes camarades de classe ne bouger, seul le prof, tout tremblant, demanda avec une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui était intimidé :

"Qui ... Qui êtes vous ? Re.. Repo .. Reposez mon élève !"

Les quatre étrangers le fixèrent et celui à la hache s'avança vers lui, son arme à la main.

"Toi mon p'tit gars tu te tais. Ce qu'on fait ne te regarde pas."

"Dwalin ! Il faut y aller."

Sans attendre quoi que sois, les inconnus sortirent, m'emportant avec eux. Je me débattais toujours mais avec moins de vigueur. Les larmes perlaient sur mes joues et on avait laisser la main sur ma bouche. On descendait a grande vitesse les escaliers du bâtiment A. Ils cherchaient la sortie, se questionnant entre eux sur le chemin à prendre. Arrivée dans la grande cours, ils se précipitèrent vers le portail. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivée sur nous et moi, impuissante, avais perdu toute capacité de raisonnement. J'étais dans le vide, perdue, je ne savais et ne comprenais rien ace qu'il m'arrivée. Ils m'entrainèrent dans la rue et au bout d'un moment, voyant que je les ralentissais. L'un deux, Dwalin, me porta sur son épaule. Dès que ma bouche fut libre, la première chose que je fus était de crier à l'aide mais rapidement, le meneur me dit d'un ton glacial : "Ferme là si tu veux pas y passer." Ils courraient toujours, parfois se perdaient et rebroussaient chemin lorsqu'enfin, ils retrouvèrent un de leur compagnon.

"Fili ! Enfin ... Je crus ne jamais trouver le chemin de retour ... Tout le monde est là ? Oui ? Alors on peux y aller !"

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un éclat de lumière qui m'aveugla quelque instant et apparu face à nous une ouverture dans laquelle on pouvait voir de grandes et vastes pleines. On y pénétra tous et la porte se referma derrière nous.


	2. Présentation

**Voilà le chapitre suivant ! **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lus et laissé un petit commentaire : Nimiria, Eagles, Melior Silverdjane, Pandora Linchpin, LillieMoonlightchild ...**

**Ca ma fait très plaisir :)**

Arrivé de l'autre côté, le paysage était composé de montagne et de foret. Les inconnues parlaient entre eux sur la destination, leurs péripéties et leurs craintes. Mais je n'écoutais pas. L'homme se nommant Dwalin me portait toujours comme un vulgaire sac à patate et j'étais secouée à chacun de ses pas. Les larmes sur mon visage avaient cessés de couler mais la peur envahissait toujours mon coeur. Une série de questions défilait dans ma tête : Que me voulait ils ? Que vont ils faire de moi ? Qui sont ils ? Où sommes nous ? Au bout d'un moment, Dwalin finit par me poser à terre, on était à la lisière d'une petite foret. Au loin, j'entendais des éclats de rires et, plus on avançait, plus on se rapprochait des bruits. J'étais en tête de groupe, à côté du meneur qui ne m'avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis notre arrivée sur les plaines. Plus personne ne parlait et au bout de longues minutes, on arriva devant ce qui devait être le reste de leurs compagnons. Ils étaient tous autour d'un feu de camp et portaient des barbes plus ou moins longues. Il y en avait un, avec un drôle de chapeau, qui jouait de la flute et les autres chantaient. Néanmoins, quand ils nous virent arriver, ils tournèrent leurs regards sur nous et vinrent, en riant et parlant, tapaient fortement sur les épaules de mes ravisseurs. Je fus vite mise à l'écart et éloigné du groupe et, la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit était celle de fuir. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre, puis encore un autre avant de me cogner contre quelqu'un et de tomber à la renverse.

A terre, je me reculai vivement pour m'éloigner de la personne avec laquelle j'étais tombée. Mon regard se fixa sur lui et je remarquai directement qu'il était différent. Plus petit que les autres, il portaient pas de grosses fourrures, ni de côtes de mailles, ni de barbe, ni même aucunes grossières armes. Il avait une veste rouge et un pantalon brun et, à sa taille, pendait une petite lame, fine et délicate. Ses cheveux formaient des boucles et son visage détenait un aire plus innocent et moins bourrus. Je m'appretais à m'excuser avant que je ne me souvienne que ces fous m'avaient kidnappés et emmenés dans un endroit qui m'étais complètement inconnu. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je lui jetais un regard noir. L'intention se porta sur nous et le nain au drôle de chapeau s'approcha de nous et tendis la main au plus petit pour l'aider à se relever.

"Vous allez bien Maitre Cambrioleur ?"

"Oui, oui, oui ! Il n'y a pas de souci tout va parfaitement bien ! Merci bofur ... "

Une fois le cambrioleur debout, le dénommé Bofur se dirigea vers moi et me tendit la main. Sans un mot j'observais l'aide qu'on me proposait mais, mon regard toujours aussi noir scruta l'inconnu et, d'une violente tape, j'éloignais la main qui s'offrait à moi. Bofur fut surprit mais, loin d'être énerver, me regarda me relever par mes propres moyens et me demanda :

"Vous allez bien jeune fille ?"

Je continuai à le regarder mais sans rien lui dire. N'ayant aucune confiance en eux, je m'éloignai de lui quand il se retourna vers mes kidnappeurs pour leur demander :

"Vous lui avait fait quoi à la demoiselle ?"

Sur le qui vive, Thorin répondit aussitôt :

"Absolument rien ! Elle est juste tellement faible et frèle qu'un rien la tourmente !"

"Thorin à raison ! renchérit Dwalin. La petite est vraiment fragile. Regardez comment elle tremble ! Pourquoi diable sommes nous allé la chercher. On ne la connait même pas !..."

L'homme à la grande barbe blanche les interrompit :

"Thorin, Dwalin, vous savez très bien pourquoi elle est ici. Gandalf a dit que c'était nécessaire ! N'oubliez pas que nous l'avons un peu enlever de force sans rien lui expliquer ..."

Le silence s'installa soudain et on me regardai avec compassion. Moi, je nageais dans l'incompréhension total. Zut ! Que me voulait on ?

"Peut être faudrait il commencer pas le commencement ?"

La petite voix de celui que j'avais bousculé tout à l'heure brisa le silence. On le regardai, à présent, les sourcils levaient, en attente d'explications. Il soupira légèrement et reprit :

"Je veux dire qu'il faudrait peut être faire les présentations."

Et tout le monde hocha la tête en riant légèrement. Seul Thorin gardait un visage impassible. Ils se présentèrent tous. Bilbon, le plus frêle, Bofur, avec son drôle de chapeau, Dwalin, celui à la hache, Balin, le plus vieux et sa barbe blanche, Kili et Fili, les deux frères, Oin, le plus jeune, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Dori et bien sur Thorin. Thorin ecu de chêne. Fils de Thrain , fils de Thror. Mais c'était quoi tout ces noms ridicules ? Méfiante, je gardais toujours une certaine distance entre eux et moi.

"Et vous ? Mélanie c'est cela ?"

C'était Bofur qui tout en me parlant se rapprochai de moi. J'étais dos contre un arbre, mes mains s'agrippant à l'écorce de celui-ci, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mes sourcils étaient toujours froncés et je les dévisageais un par un. Quand mon regard croisa celui de Thorin, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je me suis dit que celui là, je n'allais pas l'apprécier du tout. Son regard s'assombrit et, impatient, il s'exprima de sa voix grave :

"On vous a posé une question !"

Agacé par leur comportement, je répondis d'une voix arrogante :

"Et c'est mon droit si je ne veux pas y répondre !"

Mes yeux lançaient des éclaires et un silence plana sur la petite assemblée. Un duel de regards noirs commença alors entre moi et le sois disant roi. Personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit et Thorin me fit presque peur. Néamoins, j'étais têtue et détestais ne pas avoir le dernier mot alors, je lui fis fasse en soutenant son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Tous les hommes ici présent se retournèrent vivement, hache et dague à la main mais ils rangèrent vite leurs armes lorsqu'il s'aperçurent que ce n'était qu'un "ami". Le nouveau arrivé était encore différent de tous les autres. Il était extrêmement grand et portait une espèce de longue tunique grise ainsi qu'un chapeau, tout aussi gris aussi, pointu et large. Dans sa main, il tenait un long bâton et comme beaucoup d'autres, il portait lui aussi une barbe. A croire qu'ici les barbes étaient à la mode ! Alors que tout le monde parlait joyeusement, Thorin intervint dans la discussion et toutes les voix s'éteignirent.

"Il était temps Gandalf ... Nous sommes allé la chercher comme prévu. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une bêtise. Une humaine ... Une humaine et une femme qui ne sait ni se battre ni survivre en pleine nature !..."

"Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est indispensable, soupira l'homme âgé avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave. Thorin, il va falloir apprendre à me faire confiance. Il fit une légère pose et reprit. Il faudra cependant lui donner quelques leçons d'épée ..."

"Et des habits !" renchérit le brun d'un ton méprisant.

Oui. C'était vrai que je ne portais pas grand chose sur le dos. Nous étions en plein été et je n'étais vêtue que d'une fine robe bleu où était répété les mêmes motifs : des petits oiseaux blanc. Ma robe était plutôt courte et s'arrêtait un peu au dessus de mes genoux. Elle avait pour manche de simples bretelles et détenait un joli décolleté plongeant. Et bien quoi ? Ce n'était pas dans mon programme, aujourd'hui de me faire kidnapper ! Lorsque je sentis tous ces regards courir sur mon corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu. Par reflex, j'enroulais mes bras autour de mes hanches comme pour le cacher face à tous ces yeux d'hommes.

Kili s'exclama en riant légèrement :

"Moi je la trouve très bien comme ça ! Et une présence féminine ne pourra pas faire de mal !"

"Tu n'as pas tord frérot ! Et puis, une jolie présence féminine ..."

Ils eurent tous deux le droit au regard sombres de toutes la compagnie et ils se turent aussitôt, laissant Thorin parlait de nouveau :

"Puisque vous y tenait tant, Fili, Kili, vous vous occuperez de lui apprendre à manier une arme ET à lui trouver un pantalon."

Les deux frères prirent alors un aire faussement triste mais se jetèrent déjà des clins d'oeil complices. Je commençais à être fatiguer que l'on parle de moi comme d'un simple objet et j'étais énervée de ne rien comprendre à la situation. Je venais de me faire enlever et je ne connaissais ni la cause ni mes ravisseurs et j'étais surprise de la tournures que prenait ma petite aventure. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on me voulait du mal et je devenais perplexe. J'avais envie de leur hurler une insulte avant de me retourner pour fuir et rentrer chez moi, sauf que je ne les connaissais pas assez bien pour décider comment agir. Etaient ils dangereux ? Peut etre pas tous mais certain, je me méfiais ! Le Dwalin et le Thorin était vraiment pas digne de confiance. Ceux là, j'étais sur qu'à n'importe quel moment, ils étaient capable de me couper la tête. Rien qu'à cette pensée, des frissons parcoururent mon corps. Il y avait quand même ce Bofur et ce Bilbon qui m'avait l'aire totalement inoffensif. Tout était contradictoire.

Et puis il me vint une pensée ! Peut être étais je en train de rêver ! Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il fallait simplement que je me réveille. Un sourire illumina mon visage. C'était la seule possibilité ! J'entrepris alors à me pincer la peau mais, même si je le faisais de toutes mes forces, je restais toujours face à ces fous qui me dévisageaient comme si c'était moi la malade ! Gandalf s'approcha alors de moi et, passant une main dans mon dos, m'invita à m'assoir près du feu. J'allais enfin avoir des réponses à mes questions ! Une fois tout le monde assit, c'est lui qui prit la parole en premier :

"Ma petite Mélanie, je pense que tu as des tas de questions à me poser ! Néanmoins, je vais d'abord te raconter ce que tu dois savoir sur ta présence ici ! Après, tu poseras toutes les questions que tu désires ..."

Il eu une minute de pause. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur ces étranges terres, j'étais intéressée et calme.

"Déjà, il faut savoir que tu n'es plus dans ton monde. Ici, il y a bien trop de choses différentes pour que je puisse te raconter tous ce que je sais à propos de nos terres et des gens qui y vivent. Je vais donc tacher d'être clair, précis et d'aller droit au but ! Un deuxième silence se fit pendant lequel Gandalf alluma sa pipe. Ici, il existe plusieurs êtres tous aussi différent les uns que les autres. Les efles, les nains, les hommes, les hobbits, des magiciens mais aussi des créatures malfaisantes comme des orques, des gobelins, des géants, des trolls et bien d'autres encore. En désignant les hommes présent autour de moi il dit : La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne est composé de nains, d'un Hobbit ( il désigna Bilbon) et de moi même, Gandalf, Gandalf le gris."

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcils mais trop concentré sur ce qu'il me disait je ne réagissais pas. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'on m'expliquait. Mes bras étaient croisés et mon regard fixé sur celui du magicien j'attendais la suite. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'on me disait, d'ailleurs je n'y croyais pas du tout ! Mais je ne disais pas un mot, malgré moi j'étais curieuse et je voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, je vis Thorin serrait furieusement les poings. Décidément ! Il fallait que je reste le plus loin possible de lui ...

"Nous sommes en pleine quête, si on peux dire ça de cette manière là ! Et nous tentons de reprendre le royaume perdu des Nains : Erebor. Nous vous invitons à participer avec nous à cette aventure et, aider Thorin à reprendre son trône sous la montagne !"

Il eut un silence. Un long silence où, en me regardant, les nains attendaient une réponses. Mais, il ne sortit rien de ma bouche. Non pas parce que je n'avais rien compris ou bien parce que j'étais trop intimidée, non, non. Seulement parce que je ne croyais à aucunes paroles prononçaient. Même si j'étais une fille qui rêvait d'aventure, de mystère et de magie, ça faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait dit que tous ce qui étaient fantastique n'existaient pas. Et, à 16 ans, je n'y croyais plus. J'étais, selon mes pensées, rentrée dans le monde des adultes là où l'imagination n'à pas sa place. Donc, son histoire de nains, de montagnes, de troll et blah blah, il pouvait se la garder ! Moi je voulais qu'on me dise la vérité ! Je commençais à être en colère contre ces malades et voyant qu'il attendait quelques choses venant de moi, je me levai d'un coup et, les poings serraient, je m'écriai :

"Vous êtes vraiment tous fous ! Arrêtez de me dire des bêtises ! Vos blagues ne me font pas rire du tout ...! Si vous voulez jouer avec les gens de cette manière là, allez vous trouver un autre cobaye ! Je ne suis pas aussi débile !"

Et, tout en disant ces paroles, je m'étais éloignée de l'assemblée. Après avoir dit tout le fond de ma pensée, je me retournai et partis en courant. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure et je faisais mon possible pour aller le plus vite possible. Mon regard étaient fixé droit devant moi et le vent fouettait furieusement mon visage. J'accélérais l'allure. Je ne faisais pas attention aux dix nains qui tentaient de me rattraper. Je ne savais pas que les nains n'étaient pas très rapide et surtout pas endurant et, je les distançai facilement. Je descendais, toujours en courant, la petite colline à travers la foret. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ces "nains" étaient vraiment que des imposteurs ... Même pas foutu de rattraper une jeune fille en robe et en sandales. Malheureusement, je ne fis pas attention à la branche qui s'étendait face à moi et je me la pris dans les pieds. Je fis le plus beau vole plané de ma vie et retombai brutalement sur mon épaule et, comme on était sur une pente, je roulais à une grande vitesse avant de m'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je gémissais de douleur. C'était sur, là, je m'étais cassée tout les os !

Je me repliait en attrapant ma tête entre les mains. J'avais mal partout ! Je me redressais faiblement et regardai l'état des dégâts. Heureusement, je n'avais rien de casser ! Mais, une longue entaille sur la cuisse me faisait atrocement souffrir. Ma robe était déchirée, j'avais perdu une chaussure et je saignais abondamment. Que du bonheur ... Puis, en relevant la tête, j'aperçus Thorin à seulement quelques mètres de moi qui d'approchait dangereusement. Prise par surprise, je tentai de me relever mais ma blessure me fit trébuchée de nouveaux et une masse s'étala contre moi. Je me débattais, donnais des coups dans tous les sens, mordais, déchirais pendant que lui, à califourchon autour de ma taille tentait de m'immobiliser les bras. Enfin, il resserra ses jambes contre moi ce qui me coupa la respiration et captura mes poignets pour les poser sans douceur de parts et d'autres de ma tête. J'étais complètement impuissante, soumise à ce tas de muscles.

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclaires et il se pencha vers moi. Ses cheveux se mélangeaient aux miens et je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Je plantai mes pupilles dans les siennes et il me dit d'un ton ferme et puissant :

"Regardez vous ! Vous êtes tellement faible et impuissante ... Vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours sur ces terres isolées ! A votre place je me tiendrai tranquille. Ou croyez vous êtres ?! Votre foyer et loin, vous n'avez plus de choix, nous suivre ou mourir !.."

Ses paroles dures furent presque crachées mais je me refusais de trembler. Je savais que je n'avais plus le choix. Il faudra que je les suive, que je le supporte. On me demandait si je pouvais aider un roi nain arrogant !? Jamais ! Mais je ne savais pas comment rentrer chez moi et mourir n'était pas mon objectif !

Le visage de Thorin se recula un peu et il desserra sa prise sur mes poignets. Le poids de son corps m'étouffait mais il prit son temps pour se relever. A son regard je pouvais deviner qu'il aimait me voir ainsi soumise, allongée a ses pieds. Cependant, cette situation me gênait et moi soumise, jamais ! Lorsque je m'appuyais sur mes jambes pour me relever, je flanchai de nouveau et, pour de pas tomber, je m'agrippais vivement au bras de Thorin. Il fut étrangement surpris mais il ne me repoussa pas violemment comme je l'aurai imaginé. Il eut une minutes sans que aucun de nous deux ne bougeait. Mon buste était collé contre lui et je crus apercevoir dans ses yeux comme une étrange lueur. Sans un mot il m'assit et prit ma jambe dans ses mains pour inspecter la blessure. Le contacte entre sa peau et la mienne me fit frémir mais il fallait garder un visage impassible. Son regard naviguait sur l'entaille et, à mon goût, un peu trop longtemps. Ma cuisse toujours dans sa main, il arracha un autre bout de ma robe, la rendant encore plus courte, pour faire un garrot au dessus de la blessure. D'une voix autoritaire il me demanda :

"Vous allez pouvoir marcher !?"

Sans répondre, je me levai mais boitait méchamment c'est alors que je sentis sa main encerclée ma taille pour me soulever sans effort. En peu de temps, je fus dans ses bras, accrochée à son cou.

"Je crois quand même pouvoir marcher ..."

Mes joues légèrement rosés, je le regardai énormément surprise.

"Vous me ralentirez."

Me portant dans ses bras, nous remontâmes la colline sans un mot, pour rejoindre les autres. Finalement peut être qu'ils ne me mentaient pas ? Après tout j'étais bien passé de la ville à la plaines et aux forets ! Et surtout peut être que j'avais porté des jugements trop sévère sur la compagnie et sur Thorin ...


	3. Doutes

**D'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir :) Petit à petit l'action se met en place et, dans le prochain chapitre, Thorin découvrira toute la vérité au sujet de Mélanie. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

Thorin était perplexe et, ne savait pas quoi penser sur l'arrivée de cette étrangère. D'une part il était agacé d'avoir sur le dos une jeune fille incompétente (comme si le Hobbit n'était pas suffisant) mais d'un autre côté il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Gandalf avait demandé qu'elle participe à la quête. Car, malgré les questionnements de Thorin à Gandalf, le magicien n'avait absolument rien dit au sujet de la jeune fille et de la raison de sa présence. Le roi nain détestait qu'on lui cache des choses, et surtout lorsque c'était au sujet de la Montagne Solitaire. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas trop insisté. Après tout, des réponses, il en aura ! Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, il voulait savoir ce que cachait le Magicien ! De plus, Gandalf n'avait pas mentionné le dragon lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Mélanie ce que les nains avaient l'intention de faire. Il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Comment la jeune fille allait elle réagir en apprenant dans quoi elle était entrainée ? Qu'importe, Thorin ne se souciait guère de ces détails, ce qu'il voulait c'était reprendre Erebor et rien d'autre !

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à dormir ? Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il se tournait et retournait dans sa couchette sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Trop de chose le tourmentaient, trop de questions aux quelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses pensés finissaient toujours par se dirigeaient vers elle, l'humaine. Thorin poussa un long et bruyant soupir. Tout le monde dormait mais deux couchettes étaient vides. Celle du magicien, mais c'était presque normal, et, celle de l'humaine. Thorin se leva d'un bond les sourcils froncés. Ah non ! Elle n'avait pas intérêt à être parti parce que cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui courir après ! Tout à l'heure lui avait suffit ! C'est qu'elle courrait vite et, si elle n'était pas tombé, c'était certain que Thorin n'aurait pas pus l'a rattrapé ! Finalement heureusement qu'elle était maladroite ! Enfin ... cette blessure à la jambe allait les ralentir. Quelle empotée !

Soudainement, il se souvint de la douceur de sa peau et de la finesse de ses membres et, un doux frisson traversa son corps avant qu'il ne se raidisse complètement. Comment avait il pu avoir une pensée comme celle-ci ? Lui ? Thorin Ecu de Chêne ? Ses points se serrèrent. Cette fille allait lui causer beaucoup plus de soucis qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou elle devait normalement dormir. La couchette était tiède, elle était parti depuis peu de temps. Il se redressa, regarda dans toutes les directions, grommelant, puis, après un bref instant, il la vit. Elle n'était pas très loin, seulement à 15 mètres de toutes la compagnie, assise contre un arbre, la tête sur les genoux. Ses long cheveux cachaient son visage et ses mains serraient fort ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne tremblait pas, elle était juste là, immobile, silencieuse, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Thorin hésita longuement. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas partir car elle n'avait nul part ou allait mais, il s'approcha quand même. On ne sait jamais, dans ces forets mieux vaut rester en groupe et ne pas trop s'éloigner du feu. En entendant les bruits de pas, Mélanie redressa vivement la tête et fusilla du regard le nouveau arrivé. Thorin savait qu'elle était encore en colère mais, après tout, il s'en moquait. Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder et, en la dominant de toute sa hauteur, il prit le temps de l'observer. Ses yeux était tout comme les siens, d'un bleu intense et profond, son visage était fin et son front était caché part une fine frange. Sa bouche n'était ni pulpeuse, ni rouge mais petite et pâle et son regard mêlant incompréhension et assurance était plongé dans le sien. Thorin ne tarda pas pour prendre la parole :

"Vous devriez rester près du feu."

"Je suis très bien là où je suis."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une proposition. C'est un ordre, retournez près du feu."

"Je n'ai que faire de vos ..."

La jeune fille se ravisa quand elle vit la colère planait dans les yeux de Thorin. Elle émit un grognement et en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas discuter davantage, elle se leva et, en bousculant le Roi, elle se dirigea vers le campement. Thorin vacilla et lui jeta un regard noir. La sale gamine ... Il se retenait pour ne pas s'énerver plus encore et la suivit de près. Mélanie s'assit près du feu les jambes croisées et les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient. Thorin ne fit plus attention à elle et machinalement prit sa lame pour la polir. On voyait bien que la demoiselle était perdue. Elle semblait réfléchir, faire le bilan de ce qui lui arrivait avec, tout de même, une grande concentration. Finalement c'est elle qui brisa le silence :

"Vous ne m'avez pas tout dis ... Vous me cachez des choses."

Elle avait parlé sans vraiment attendre de réponses et sans vraiment savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Thorin avait arrêté les vas et viens qu'il faisait sur son épée pour polir la lame. Il n'avait pas redressé les yeux vers elle il les gardait fixer sur son arme, pensif. Elle n'était pas si naïve que ça. Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, Mélanie pencha légèrement sa tête vers l'avant en soupirant puis, attrapa sa chevelure pour la placée sur le côté gauche de son cou et murmura "c'est bien ce que je pensais ...". Là, Thorin se crispa, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Sur la nuque de la jeune fille, il y avait ce symbole. Le symbole des bâtards, des chimères, des sangs mêlés. Un serpent enroulé autour d'un cercle en feu. Le serpent brûle mais il ne peut échapper à son destin : celui de mourir. D'un bond il se releva et, une fois arrivait à côté d'elle, il souleva ses cheveux. Non, il ne se trompait pas. C'était le sceau qu'on marquait sur les mi-elfe mi-nain. D'une voix ténébreuse et accusatrice, il s'adressa à la jeune fille :

"Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à cacher des choses ..."

Mélanie attrapa fortement le poignet du nain et, en serrant de toutes ses forces, lui ordonna de la lâcher. Thorin ne se fit pas prier, il lâcha presque aussitôt les cheveux de la jeune fille avec un air de dégout sur le visage. Grâce à cette simple phrase, la demoiselle savait qu'on lui mentait et un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit d'un voix froide :

"Je n'ai absolument aucuns secrets à cacher !"

"Vous moquez vous de moi chimère !?"

"Chimère ? C'est quoi encore votre invention ..."

"Arrêtez votre petit jeu de suite !"

"Mais !.. Oh et puis zut ! Faite comme vous voulez après tout ! Appelez moi Chimère si ça vous chante et tant que vous y êtes, imaginez vous que je suis une sorcière sadique qui vous cache de sombreux secrets et qui tentera de vous tuer pendant votre sommeil !"

Sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna, s'allongea, recouvrit son corps d'une fine couverture et fit de son mieux pour s'endormir aussi vite que possible. Thorin quant à lui, bouillonnait de rage. Que lui cachait donc Gandalf ?

La nuit fut longue pour le roi nain qui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les points serraient, il repensait sans cesse au symbole sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Il espérait recevoir rapidement des explications. Le regard fixait sur le feu, il attendait le lever du jour.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas et, un par un, les nains de la compagnie se réveillèrent. Gandalf était là, assis sur un tron d'arbre, fumant sa pipe. Mélanie, elle, resta immobile sur sa couchette. Elle regardait la compagnie rire ensemble complètement rejeter des autres. Puis, elle laissa couler son regard vers sa plaie qui avait parfaitement cicatrisé et qui lui faisait beaucoup moins mal. Étonnamment, elle avait plutôt bien dormi, même si Thorin l'avait mise en colère. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu tord de penser qu'il pouvait être aimable. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale nain stupide et arrogant !... Alors que la demoiselle fulminait dans son coin, elle ne vit pas venir Kili. Celui-ci lui tendait la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans hésitait, elle prit sa main et le jeune nain l'aida à se lever. Thorin regardai son neveu, sans un mot, rire avec l'étrangère. Le visage sombre, il se dirigea vers le magicien.

"Gandalf ... J'ai l'impression qu'on ne m'a pas tout dit à propos de l'humaine ..."

Le vieille homme tourna lentement sa tête vers le nain et soupira légèrement.

"En effet. Je n'ai même rien dit à son sujet."

"J'aimerai donc que ça change ! Nous ne partons pas en voyage touristique. De plus, savez vous ce que j'ai découvert ? Elle porte le symbole des demi-sang !"

"Thorin, pour la deuxième fois, ayez confiance, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous cacher quoi que se soit, mais, pour le moment je ne peux rien dire. Sachez seulement qu'elle fait partie de ce monde et que vous la connaissez déjà depuis longtemps."

Les yeux ronds de surprise Thorin regardai le magicien. Plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Que voulait il dire ? Il décida de ne pas insister d'avantage et retourna auprès des siens. Bombur préparait le déjeuner avec l'aide de Bilbon, Ori et Bifur rangeaient le campement, Dwalin et Balin parlaient dans un coin pendant que Kili et Fili, éloignaient de la compagnie, étaient avec l'étrangère. Le roi nain fronçait les sourcils en regardant ses neveux se dandinaient devant l'humaine. Lentement il rejoignit Dwalin et Balin. Thorin était décidé plus que jamais. Il découvrira les mystères qui entourent la jeune fille.

/

Kili et Fili m'avaient entrainé à l'écart de la compagnie. Il faillaient, disaient ils, que j'apprenne un peu l'art des combats. Je me laissai faire, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on allait m'enseigner. Nous n'allions pas loin, juste à quelque pas du campement. En m'éloignant avec les deux jeunes nains, je croisai le regard sévère de Thorin qui nous fixai sans relâche. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter intention et je m'autorisai même à lui renvoyer un regard glacial. Je ne voulais pas m'occuper de ce roi déchu et je préférais de loin la compagnie agréable du blond et du brun ! Kili magnait l'arc et son frère magnait l'épée. Ils allaient donc me montrer comment on se sert de l'un et de l'autre. A mes neuf ans, j'avais fait une colonie où on apprenait à se servir d'un arc mais je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça puisse m'aider ! L'archer de mis en place. Les mains souples, il tendit la corde de manière très légère et fixa sa cible des yeux. Il eut un temps ou il ne bougea plus, il retenait son souffle, puis, il lâcha la corde et la flèche partie dans un sifflement pour aller transpercer un oiseau en plein ventre. La bête retomba au sol.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage et et joignis mes mains pour féliciter l'archer. Kili passa une main derrière sa tête et me fit un petit clin d'oeil. Son frère souriait en le regardant puis, le brun me fit venir vers lui et me posa l'arc entre les mains. Mon dieu !... Qu'est ce que j'allais faire avec ça !...

"Vas y ! Montre moi ce que tu peux faire avec."

Plus facile a dire qu'à faire ! J'opinai de la tête et prit la flèche qu'il me tendait. J'essayais de reproduire au mieux les gestes de l'archer. Une main sur la partie en bois, l'autre sur la corde, la flèche calait entre mes doigts et, mes yeux fixaient sur ma cible. On prend sa respiration, on se concentre et on tire sur la corde puis, on lâche. Ca semble facile comme ça mais j'avais du mettre au moins 10 minutes pour bien me positionner ! Et, quand je fis partir la flèche, elle alla se plantai, dans le sol, à l'opposer de l'endroit que je visais. Je grognai. Surtout quand je remarquai que Fili et Kili étaient pliés de rire en me regardant.

"Raaah ! C'est ça moquez vous ! Vous allez voir que je vais réussir à bien tirer !"

D'un pas plein de détermination je me dirigeai vers l'endroit ou la flèche était tombée pour la ramasser. Mais, Fili l'attrapa avant moi et me fixa, les yeux encore rieur.

"Pour l'instant c'est assez laborieux !.. En plus de ça mon frère n'est pas très fort en matière d'explications et de conseils ! Tu risques de perdre beaucoup de temps pour rien à essayer de tirer à l'arc. Le mieux serait de ..."

"Et oh ! Je te vois venir Fili ! Et je te dis directement Non ! D'abord elle apprend à tirer à l'arc ensuite tu pourras lui mettre une épée entre les mains."

Regarder les deux frères se battre étaient très très marrant mais, je n'allais pas rester là à écouter leur discussion pendant trois heures ! Doucement, je m'éloignais d'eux. J'attrapai alors une autre flèche dans le carquois de Kili et refit la même démarche pour me positionner de la même manière que la fois précédente. J'essayais de sentir le vent courir entre les feuilles des arbres, les chants des oiseaux et leurs positions, le contacte entre mes pieds et la terre. Mes yeux se fermèrent un instant et quand je les rouvris, je m'apprêtai à décocher ma flèche quand une puissante main se posa sur mon dos pour me pousser brutalement. Je lâchai l'arc et la corde, la flèche parti se plantait dans une branche et, moi, je tombai la tête la première sur le sol. J'étais encore par terre ... Du sable s'étalait partout sur mon visage et mes mains étaient égratignées. Je toussais légèrement et me retournai pour regarder qui m'avait poussé.

"Tu n'as pas le moindre équilibre."

Thorin se dressai devant moi. Décidément ! Ce nain aimait vraiment me voir à terre !.. Je remarquai un léger sourire au coin de son visage et, décidée, je me relevai pour lui faire fasse. Fili et Kili c'étaient arrêtés de se battre en me voyant tomber et, regardaient à présent leur oncle et moi. Je m'exclamai :

"Peut être, qu'au lieu de me pousser comme vous le faite, il vaudrait mieux m'apprendre et m'aider."

Il eut un temps où il ne dit rien, se contentant seulement de m'étudier du regard puis ignorant totalement ce que je venais de dire il s'exclama :

"J'ai l'impression que mes neveux ne vous ont toujours pas trouvé d'habits de rechange ..."

Les points serraient, je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose mais Fili me devança :

"Malheureusement mon oncle, il n'y a aucuns pantalons supplémentaires dans nos bagages ... Mais si vous voulez je peux toujours lui donner le mien."

L'héritier d'Erebor me lança un autre petit clin d'oeil mais le regard sombre de Thorin calma de suite ses ardeurs. Le roi reprit alors d'une voix grave :

"Mettez vos cours d'arc et d'épée de côté. Fili, Kili prenez deux poneys et partez en éclaireurs et vous, l'Humaine, allez manger et venez me rejoindre."

Sans un mot de plus et sans attendre notre avis, il se retourna pour partir. J'eus juste le temps de lui balancer : "J'ai un prénom !" Mais il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et ne se retourna même pas. Je me tournai alors vers les deux frères d'un air désolé. Finalement je n'avais appris qu'à manger la poussière ... Fili passa près de moi et, avec un petit sourire pour me réconforter, il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ensuite, il passa son chemin. Kili, lui, ramassa l'arc encore à terre et me lança un petit regard complice. Il s'approcha de moi et me posa l'arc entre les mains.

"Vous n'allez pas rien apprendre aujourd'hui ma jolie !"

"Mais Thorin a dit que ..."

"Qu'importe ! il râlera mais ça ne le changera pas plus que d'habitude !"

Je ris légèrement et il se plaça juste derrière moi. Son torse était collé contre mon dos et ses bras m'indiquaient les mouvements à suivre. Je retins un frisson quand j'entendis son souffle chaud contre mon oreille :

"La clef, c'est la concentration. Ne perd pas ta cible de vue et ferme un oeil ça sera plus facile. Respire lentement et lâche la corde seulement quand tu te sentiras prête."

Tentant de ne pas faire attention au corps musclé du nain tout près du mien, je suivis ses instructions et, miraculeusement, ma flèche atteint sa cible. Certes je n'avais pas tirer de loin et j'avais été très aider mais c'était un bon début ! Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retournai vers le prince mais, à peine eus je le temps de le remercier qu'une voix grave appeler Kili et, en grimaçant, il fila à toute allure. De nouveau seule, je posai l'arc et partie en direction de Bofur pour suivre les instructions du Roi.

Bofur me vit arrivée et avec de grands gestes de la main il m'indiqua que je pouvais m'assoir. j'offris mon aide mais le nain ne voulait rien entendre. Bombur m'apporta de quoi manger et j'avalai la soupe d'une traite. Il faut dire que depuis hier midi je n'avais rien pris du tout pour me remplir la panse et mon estomac criait famine. Une fois rassasiée, je me mis à repenser à la discussion avec Thorin que j'avais eu avant de dormir. Ainsi donc on me cachait des choses ... Bien que mes peurs étaient totalement ( ou presque ) envolées, je ne comprenais toujours pas la raison de ma présence parmi la compagnie. Il fallait que je découvre ce qu'on me cachait ! De plus je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en eux et mon chez moi me manquai. Ma famille me manquait, mes deux soeurs, mes parents ... Je sentis soudainement les larmes montaient. Que faisaient ils maintenant ? Ils devaient sûrement être mort de peur. C'était sur qu'ils devaient me chercher ... Si seulement je pouvais leur dire que j'allais bien. D'un revers de main j'essuyais une larme qui venait de perler sur ma joue.

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas en se lamentant qu'on parvenait à ses fins mais, au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste. Lentement, je me levais et allai poser mon bol avec les couverts sales. En regardant mes mains pleines de terres, j'eux une envie pressante de me laver. Malheureusement pour moi, je savais très bien que des sauvages de nains ne penseraient pas à prendre un savon avec eux ! Je frottai mes mains l'une sur l'autre pour me débarrasser au mieux de la crasse et je tirai vainement sur ma robe pour tenter de me couvrir un peu. Je commençai à avoir un peu froid et un pantalon ne serai pas le malvenue ! Maintenant il fallait rejoindre Thorin. Je le cherchai quelques secondes du regard et après l'avoir vu, je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas trainant. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec lui. Il était avec Dwalin près des chevaux. Discrètement, j'essayai d'écouter leur conversation :

"Thorin je te le dis encore une fois : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !"

"On pas le choix, on sera plus discret moi et elle. Ils ne penseront pas qu'une femme avec ..."

Mais, quand Dwalin me vit arriver il donna un coup à Thorin et ils s'arrêtèrent directement de parler. Je restai immobile à les regarder. Thorin fit un hochement de la tête à Dwalin et celui parti sans un mot en faisant de son mieux pour me regarder avec pitié. Sans me prêter attention, Thorin préparé un poney. La selle, le filet, un sac de provisions ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pour quoi m'avait il demander de venir ? D'une petite voix je demandai :

"Et ou allez vous ?..."

Il posa lentement ses yeux de glace sur moi et arrêta tout mouvement. Il rectifia :

"Ou allons Nous"

Il eut un moment où je restai immobile sans comprendre le sens de ses mots. Oh non ... Mes mains se posèrent sur mon visage et j'émis un long soupir avant de me redresser. Ne surtout pas créer de conflits.

"D'accord mais ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question."

Encore une fois il ne me répondit pas. Après un moment de réflexion avec lui même, il retira la selle et posa plutôt un tapis plus épais que les autres. Sans vraiment avoir abandonner ma mission de récolter des informations je continuai sur ma lancer :

"Si on est deux alors peut être faudrait il préparait un autre poney ?"

"Si vous êtes aussi bonne cavalière qu'archer alors c'est non immédiatement. Et puis, si c'est pour fuir et vous blesser comme une incapable alors vous pouvez oublier."

"Je sais très bien monter à cheval ! Et je n'ai pas mal du tout à ma jambe !"

Tout en crachant mes mots, j'avais serrer mes poings de rage. Pourquoi était il toujours en train de me rabaisser ? Pourquoi toujours me traiter ? Se croyait il supérieur ? Abrutis ! Mes sourcils étaient froncés de nouveau. Le nain s'approchai de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un centimètre de distance entre son corps et le mien. Il était beaucoup trop près et, pour ma propre sécurité, je reculai d'un pas. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il me regardait, ni la manière avec laquelle il se comportait avec moi. Mon ultime tentative de fuite était encore tombée à l'eau car une large main se posa dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Cette fois nos corps se touchaient et je posai mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser du mieux que je pouvais. Mais, mon souffle se coupa lorsque je sentis une main descendre sur ma cuisse et, soudainement, il appuya durement sur ma blessure à peine cicatrisée. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche et je me débattais d'avantage pour me libérer des bras puissants du roi nain. Je voulais le frapper. Punaise j'en avais tellement envie ! Mais, je me contentai de hurler :

"Ca va pas la tête !"

"Faible."

"Vous êtes complètement malade !"

D'un signe de la tête il m'ordonna de monter sur le poney. J'hésitai un moment puis en rageant, je grimpai sur le dos de la bête. Maintenant, ma jambe me faisait encore plus mal et j'aimais encore moins Thorin ! Après moi, ce fut son tour de me rejoindre sur le cheval. Il s'assit juste derrière moi et, lorsqu'il prit les rênes, je fus complètement prisonnière entre ses bras. Je n'appréciais pas cette sensation de domination de sa part. Machinalement, j'attrapai la crinière de l'animal et Thorin lui ordonna de se mettre un mouvement. A chaque pas, mon dos se collait un peu plus au torse musclé du Roi et, je grognai tellement j'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès pour m'énerver. Il prit la parole :

"Il y a une petite ville à trois heures d'ici. Là bas il y aura de quoi vous acheter quelque chose à vous mettre sur le dos. De plus j'ai des affaires à régler la bas"

"J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me mettre au courant de vos "Affaires ?"

Une fois de plus, le Roi ne me répondit pas. Alors, cette fois-ci, à l'aide de mon coude, je lui donnai un puissant coup dans les côtes. Il gémit de douleur et, malheureusement, je ne pus pas voir le regard noir qu'il me lança. Il me donna un coup d'épaule en crachant :

"Ca va pas la tête ?"

D'une voix plein d'ironie je m'exclamai :

"Faible ... Si faible ..."

Et un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Le trajet risquait d'être très divertissant ! Et, bien sur, je ne vis pas le sourire que faisait Thorin en me regardant.


	4. Malchance

**Voilà donc le chapitre suivant avec un peu plus d'action que les précédents ;)**

**Merci à Nimiria, à Chonps, à Melior Silverdjane et à Abeille-du-06 pour leur review qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Thorin encerclait toujours Mélanie de ses bras et leurs corps se touchaient au rythme des pas du poney. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Les pensés du Roi nain naviguaient entre le corps si fragile collé à son torse et le "colis" qu'il devait aller cherche dans la petite ville de Neth. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient quittés la comté et ils devaient, avant le grand départ vers Erebor, faire les provisions de nourriture. Pour cela, il avait déjà tout préparé avec une auberge qui devait leur fournir assez pour les nourrir pendant au moins un mois. Mais, comme à son habitude, Thorin n'avait pas confiance aux autres et, au lieu d'envoyer toute la compagnie charger la nourriture sur les poneys, il avait préféré partir seul en "éclaireur" voir si tous ce qu'il avait demander était prêt. Enfin ... seul ...? Non, avec l'humaine. Au moins si on lui posait des questions par rapport à une commande de tant de nourritures, il pourra dire qu'il est en voyage de noce et les soupçons seront partis aussitôt. Faire passer l'humaine pour sa femme était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu pour passer le plus inaperçu possible. Mieux valait ne pas attirer trop les regards.

Evidemment, il n'avait rien dit à la jeune fille car, même si son caractère lui plaisait, elle portait un insigne maudit qui ne lui permettait pas de lui accorder sa confiance. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur elle et il se mit à la dévisager. Quelques chose en elle faisait battre son coeur à toute allure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, de la connaitre depuis longtemps. Il avait beau se dire que c'était une étrangère et qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais, quelque chose lui affirmait le contraire. Et il était tiraillé par ces deux sentiments si contradictoires que rien que d'y penser l'énervait profondément. A chaque fois qu'il pensait savoir d'où lui venait ces sensations étranges de déjà vu, il oubliait tout et ne comprenait plus rien. Ses yeux glissaient sur les courbes fines de son visage, démêlaient ses cheveux bruns, caressaient ses lèvres roses. Il eut soudain envie de la toucher. Peut être que comme cela il allait se souvenir ? Une de ses mains lâcha la rêne pour se soulever vers les joues délicates de la jeune fille mais, au moment même où il s'apprêtait de caresser sa peau, il croisa son regard interrogateur.

Il resta figer un petit instant pendant que leurs regards océans se mêlèrent. Mélanie demandait avec ses yeux la raison pour laquelle Thorin avait la main tout près de sa joue mais elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard dénué d'expression. Finalement, la jeune fille donna un deuxième coup de coude dans le ventre du Roi. Elle n'aimait pas l'intensité du regard du nain et ne pouvait le soutenir davantage. Thorin émit un grognement de douleur en se tordant légèrement. Raah ! Elle faisait ça encore une fois et elle pouvait continuer le chemin ligoté et marchant à ses pieds ! Finalement, il reposa sa main sur la rêne. Il restait encore une longue heure de route et Thorin se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir l'humaine qu'ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple marier. Puis, après mur réflexion, il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet pour le moment. Il décida plutôt de continuer son enquête à propos de la jeune fille. Il se racla la gorge, indiquant ainsi qu'il allait prendre la parole, puis demanda :

"Alors, Humaine ... Quelle est votre place dans la société ?"

Mélanie arqua ses sourcils et médita un instant sur la question. D'abord, elle était agacée que le nain ne l'appelle pas par son prénom mais, elle ne fit pas la remarque. Que voulait il dire ? Le sens de sa question n'était pas clair du tout. Hésitante, elle répondit :

"Et bien ... heu ... Mes parents sont médecins et donc ... je ne suis pas vraiment pauvre si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir ... nain."

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le nain bizzare mais c'est Thorin qui était le plus étonné. Il fronca les sourcils en entendant comment elle l'avait appelé mais il se concentra sur sa réponse. Médecin ? C'était quoi encore cette diablerie ? Soigneurs ? C'est ça qu'elle veut dire ? Ce n'était pas un métier ! Elle est donc fille de paysans ? Raaah ! Cette fille le faisait trop réfléchir ! Il fut coupé dans ses pensés par la voix de la jeune fille :

"Vous savez très bien que mon monde n'est pas semblable au votre."

Dans cette phrase, Thorin descella une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie. Pendant un instant il s'en voulut presque de lui avoir poser cette question. Un autre silence s'installa pendant lequel, Mélanie observait les paysages défilaient sous ses yeux. Rien ne lui rappelait son chez elle. Même les forets et les plaines ne se ressemblaient pas. Elle avait l'impression que tout était beaucoup plus grand, plus beau et plus magique. Mais ces différences lui montraient aussi combien elle regrettait de ne pas être près des siens. Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus la crinière de l'animal. Thorin sentit tout de suite qu'elle se contractait par la peine et il soupira bruyamment. Les femmes n'étaient décidément bonne qu'à geindre et à faire la cuisine ! Pour ne pas se mettre à râler d'avantage, le nain serra ses cuisses contre le ventre de l'animal pour qu'il accélère. Plus vite ils arriveront, mieux ça sera ! Le poney se mit alors à partir au petit trop mais ce que Thorin n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'ils étaient deux sur la bête !

Tous deux étaient secoués à chaque pas et en l'absence de selle, il était encore plus dur de bien se tenir sur le dos du poney. Mélanie s'accrocha encore plus vivement aux crins de l'animal mais Thorin n'avait aucune prise nul part et ils se penchait dangereusement vers la droite. Soudain, le cheval trébucha légèrement et, le roi glissa de son dos. Par reflex, il s'accrocha brutalement au hanche de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas assez de force pour le retenir et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol. Thorin était tombé sur le dos et grogna quand il sentit le poids lourd de l'humaine sur son ventre. Celle-ci gémissait en ce tenant la jambe et lanca un regard plein d'éclaires au nain. Il se redressa sur ses avants bras pendant que la jeune fille cracha :

"Dites moi, nain, vous arrive-t-il de réfléchir par moment ?"

Un grondement lui répondit. Comment osait elle lui parler ? Sans aucune délicatesse, il se releva brusquement et la fit tombé de nouveau. Une fois débout il chercha des yeux le poney qui, heureusement, était en train de brouter de l'herbe un peu plus loin. Mélanie se relevai faiblement quand elle entendit la voix crave du nain claquer :

"Va chercher le poney."

Elle remarqua que le nain ne l'avait pas vouvoyer et dans son ton se mêlait fureur et brutalité. Elle n'osa pas répliquer tellement l'aura que dégageait Thorin était terrifiante. Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Elle soutenait le regard du roi mais elle eut peur de ce qu'il pourrai faire si elle n'obéissait pas. En chancelant, elle se dirigea vers la bête. Elle avançait à petit pas, boitant et gémissant par moment. Mon dieu que ce nain était débile ! Derrière son dos la voix claqua une seconde fois :

"Dépêche toi !"

Thorin était agacé par le comportement de cette humaine. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de reproches. Il aurait pu laisser passé mais il ne pouvait accepter de se faire taper et insulter par une femme. Il la regardait progresser vers le poney en n'ayant aucune pitié en remarquant qu'elle avait vraiment mal. Elle prit les rênes de la bête et arrivée face au nain les lui lança entre les mains. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard puis, légèrement tremblante elle s'exclama :

"Alors t'es heureux ? T'aimes soumettre les gens comme ça ?"

Il ne la vouvoyait plus ? Alors pourquoi elle le vouvoierait ? Cependant, elle regretta ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit les poings de Thorin tremblaient de rage. Le roi avait fortement envie de lui mettre une claque pour la faire taire. Par précaution elle recula d'un pas. Mon dieu ! Elle aurait préféré rester avec Fili et Kili !.. Thorin se concentrait pour ne pas exploser. Il n'était pas de nature patiente et il articula :

"Encore une remarque de ce style et je te laisse là toute seule ... C'est clair !?"

Thorin lui ordonna ensuite de monter sur le poney et sans l'aider, il se délecta presque de la voir galèrer. La suite de la route se fit dans le silence. Mélanie ragée plus qu'autre chose, se promettant une grande vengeance. Thorin quant à lui, espérait arriver rapidement, voulant régler au plus vite cette histoire de nourriture. Il voulait poursuivre son voyage vers la montagne solitaire qui se retardait de plus en plus. Ses pensés s'arrêtèrent sur Erebor. Il se voyait déjà aux portes de son royaume, vainqueur et heureux. Maintenant plus que jamais, il était proche de son but et pour rien au monde il ne rebrousserait chemin ! Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il s'imaginait, l'akenstone en main, sa couronne de fer sur la tête, assis sur son trône pour gouverner au mieux et faire resplendir son peuple. Depuis l'arrivée du Dragon, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Tourmenté il était, sombre il était devenu. Le roi déchu devenait de plus en plus éloigné de la lumière au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de la montagne solitaire. Son avidité le poussait même à devenir violent. Depuis un certain temps, il ne participait plus aux veillées avec sa compagnie, il ne jouait plus de la harpe, il ne chantait plus, buvait plus, riait plus ... Son coeur durcissait et ses yeux s'assombrirent. La ligné de Durin était toujours aussi malade. Une maladie rarement guérissable et tellement destructrice.

Les paysages changeaient. Ils passèrent de la montagne à la foret, de la foret aux marais, des marais aux plaines et très vite, ils virent la ville de Neth. C'était une riche ville marchande peuplé principalement d'hommes. De loin, les deux voyageurs la virent briller sous le soleil. Elle s'étendait là, sous leurs yeux, comme un joyau sacré et flamboyant. Des hautes tours blanches s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la ville et une muraille de pierre s'enroulaient autour d'elle comme un serpent de nacre près à la protéger. Thorin arrêta le poney un instant pour contempler la beauté de la cité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu pareille merveille même si jamais elle n'égalerai les salles remplies d'or d'Erebor. Il savait aussi que dans les cités riches comme celle-ci, se cachaient des marchands corrompus et méchamment intelligents. Le moindre faux pas et ils étaient cuits. Le nain remit en route l'animal. Plus ils s'approchèrent, plus ils leur semblaient que Neth était immense. Finalement, ils furent devant le pont qui menait à la grande porte. Il était plein de monde et on pouvait voir toutes sortes de personnes. Paysans, commerçants, riches seigneurs ... Il s'avancèrent sur le pont, les yeux grands ouverts, ne faisant pas attention à tous les regards interrogateurs qui se posaient sur eux.

Ils passèrent une grande porte en bois, claire et scintillante. Thorin se fit la réflexion qu'une telle ville ne pouvait pas tenir plus d'une minute face à une armée d'orques et alors, tout lui sembla plus monotone. Mélanie par contre avait totalement oublié sa dispute avec le nain et savourait du regard chaque coin de rue. Tout était pur ici et elle se dit que c'était bien plus agréable que d'être avec une foule de nains impolis, sales et égocentrique. Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à l'auberge qui portait le nom de Perle du Diable. Il descendit de sa monture, l'attacha et, sans même attendre que la jeune fille le suive, entra dans la taverne. Mélanie accouru du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour rester près de lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se perdre. Face à l'aubergiste Thorin se présenta :

"Je suis Aren, je vous ai fait une commande de plusieurs sacs de viandes et de pommes de terre il y a quelques lunes"

L'aubergiste regarda le nain d'un air méfiant, puis son regard coula sur la demoiselle. Il regarda ses cheveux emmêlés, ses mains égratignées, sa robe déchirée et son bandage à la cuisse. D'une voix terne il demanda :

"Que faites vous ici et ou allez vous avec autant de nourriture ?"

Comme Thorin l'avait prédit, il était curieux et peu digne de confiance. Il enroula d'un geste possessif son bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille et répondit :

"Nous sommes en voyage de noce. Nous venons juste de nous marier et voudrions faire le tour des plus belles cités du pays !"

"Mais qu'est que tu ...?"

Mélanie ne comprenait plus rien ! C'était quoi ce gros mensonge ? Néanmoins, elle ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Thorin s'écrasait sur la sienne. Le nain aurait dû la prévenir plus tôt mais il n'avait pas trouver mieux pour la faire taire. Quand il éloigna son visage de celui de Mélanie il lui dit d'une voix grave et envoutante :

"Et oui c'était ça ta surprise ... Je sais combien tu en rêvais."

Elle ne répondit pas et essaya de lui rendre un sourire malgré la fureur qui s'empara de tous son être. Directement, l'aubergiste se fit plus amical et il expliqua à Thorin que tout n'était pas encore parfaitement prêt et qu'il lui faudra trois jours de plus. Suite à cela il lui offrir la clef d'une chambre et ils montèrent tous les deux. Une fois la porte fermait Mélanie s'écria :

"Tu es malade mental !"

"Arrête de crier comme ça !"

"Je fais bien ce que je veux ! Plus jamais tu me touches ! C'est clair ?!"

"Tu ne me donnes AUCUN ordre."

"Peut etre que tu pourrais au moins me prévenir de tes plans à l'avance !"

"Je savais que tu aurais dis non avant même que je t'explique !"

"Non tu ne savais pas !"

Thorin savait qu'elle avait raison mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Il reprit d'un air provocateur :

"Rien qu'un baiser te mets dans cette état ?..."

"Non ... Non Thorin ... C'est toi qui me rend folle de rage ..."

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. A peine était elle dehors qu'elle regrettait déjà de s'être énerver comme elle l'avait fait. Mais elle avait tellement était prise par surprise qu'elle n'avait pas contrôler sa réaction. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de rester avec lui et se mit donc à déambuler dans les rues de Neth rêveuse et sans but précis. De son côté, Thorin était toujours droit comme un piquer au milieu de la chambre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en râlant. Il en avait marre. Oui, c'est vrai, il aurait dû la prévenir mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! Il décida de ne pas lui courir après. De toute manière elle reviendra bien un moment ou un autre ! D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea dans le lit à deux places. Il était crevé et décida de faire un petit somme avant de sortir le soir.

A peine avait il fermait les yeux qu'il les ouvrit aussitôt. Néanmoins, à son réveil, il n'était pas dans l'auberge mais dans une grande chambre qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il savait qu'il rêvait. Ses mains caressaient les tissus des draps du lit et il huma l'odeur de la pièce. Il reconnu de suite l'endroit dans lequel il était : Erebor. Il se voyait se levai et s'étirai longuement. Il était vêtue de soie et il était propre. Au plus profond de lui, il était heureux. Il comprit alors qu'il revivait un souvenir bien avant que le dragon ne vienne. Une fois debout, il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain. Tout était d'or et de diamant. Il se lava et enfila ses étoffes et ses fourrures de princes héritier. D'un pas joyeux, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour sortir dehors mais, à peine avait il posé sa main sur la poignet, que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et qu'une jeune et magnifique fille entra.

Elle le prit directement dans ses bras en riant. Il la serra contre lui ayant le sentiment qu'elle était le joyau le plus précieux qu'il n'eut jamais eu et respira son parfum. Une odeur de rose fraiche qu'il avait déjà sentit quelque part. Quand elle se recula il put la contempler. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les naines et ne portait pas de barbe. Sa peau était blanche comme le nacre et ses yeux bleus comme le saphir. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules dans de délicates boucles. Elle avait un sourire et un rire angélique. Sa robe était blanche et fine. Elle était pied nu et ne portait pas de bijoux à part une petite chaine en or sur laquelle pendait une petite pierre de lune. Sa beauté l'éblouis et il voulut l'embrasser.

Son visage s'approchai du sien mais avant que ses lèvres ne joignent celle de la princesse, il sentit un doigt se posait sur ses lèvres. Un rire cristallin emplit ses oreilles et il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha et posa sur sa joue droite ses douces lèvres avant de lui prendre la main pour sortir. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. La demoiselle lui dit :

"Dépêche toi, ils nous attendent"

Il ne pouvait qu'obéir à sa voix. Une chose dont il était sur, c'est qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs d'Erebor mais plus ils avancèrent, plus sa vision devenait flou. Il serra la main de la jeune ayant peur de la perdre et alors, qu'il se sentait tomber, il criait son prénom.

Dans un sursaut il se réveilla. Il se rappelait de tout son rêve sauf du prénom de la princesse. Qui était elle ? Il était sur que son rêve n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir mais pourquoi ne se rappelait il pas d'elle ? Et pourquoi avait il le sentiment de l'avoir vue il n'y a pas longtemps ? Son coeur se serra, il l'aimait toujours. Dans un soupir, il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre il avait dormit longtemps et il ne vit toujours pas de trace de Mélanie. Qu'importe ! Ca lui fera des vacances ! Il sortit des couvertures, mit ses souliers et sortit. Il aurait tout donner pour retourner dans son rêve.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea dans une taverne là où il s'assit dans l'ombre. Il voulait se saouler pour oublier le bonheur si lointain qu'il avait ressentit avec sa princesse. Il prit un verre, puis deux, puis trois. Mais ou était donc passée l'humaine !? Il se sentait de plus en plus triste et nostalgique. Il paya et sortit mais, une fois dehors trois hommes l'encerclèrent et l'emmenèrent de force dans une ruelle sombre. Sa voix grave tonna :

"Lâchez moi !"

Un coup partit et s'enfonça brutalement dans la joue du nain. Aussitôt une bagarre éclata. Les coups pleuvèrent de toutes part et, même si Thorin se débrouillai bien, face à trois hommes il ne pouvait rien. Il pesta contre lui pour ne pas avoir prit son arme. Très vite il se retrouva par terre roué de coup. Une main agrippa ses cheveux pour relever sa tête. Il s'interdit de gémir malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Un des hommes prit la parole :

"On t'as vu c'matin ... T'as l'aire plutôt riche alors tu vas m'donner tout c'que t'as !"

Il reçut un puissant coup dans le ventre qui le fit se tordre de douleur. Quand il reprit sa respiration il s'exclama :

"J'ai rien sombre cretin !"

Plusieurs coups tombèrent alors. Dans sa bouche, Thorin pouvait goutait à la saveur métallique du sang. Un pied s'écrasa contre sa tête et le maintenait au sol. Il était totalement soumis.

"T'sait quoi ? T'es pas trop en position d'riposter ... Mais si t'as vraiment rien ya toujours la fille ..."

Des ricanements suivirent les paroles de l'homme et comme Thorin ne répondait pas, il avait le droit a une énième série de coup tous aussi violennt les uns que les autres. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, les imaginait prendre Mélanie le rendait fou de rage et de peur. Petit à petit, il se sentit défaillir. Soudainement, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien :

"Eloignez vous tout de suite de lui !"

Les hommes ricanèrent et lacha le nain pour se tourner vers le nouveau arrivé. Thorin ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et à sa grande surprise, il vit Mélanie un arque à la main, menaçant les trois ivrognes. Sa voix claqua de nouveaux :

"Je ne me répéterais pas ! Eloignez vous de suite !"

"Elle est mignonne ... Ca s'voit qu'les nains aiment les p'tites choses précieuses ... J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'gouter petite fleur ..."

Et il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Mélanie tremblait et tentait de garder son calme. Elle s'éloignait à chaque pas que l'homme faisait vers elle, gardant son arque toujours tendu vers l'homme qui la menaçait. Thorin se mit a grogner :

"Fuis Mélanie !"

Mais un autre coup le fit taire et gémir de douleur. Alors, la flèche partis de suite se plantai dans le ventre d'un des agresseurs. Des larmes de rage perlaient sur les joues de la jeune fille pendant que l'homme tombait en criant sa douleur. Elle se mit à hurler de nouveau :

"Dégagez !"

Les deux derniers hommes ne se firent pas prier et partir en courant pendant que l'autre agonisait. Une fois le danger éloigné, Mélanie se précipita vers Thorin et en essuyant ses larmes elle lui demanda :

"Comment ca va ?..."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. C'était comme si elle avait faillis perdre quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux et elle ne savait pas d'ou lui venait cette étrange sensation. Et surtout, pourquoi les larmes coulaient elles à flot sur ses joues ? Il n'y avait pas un instant ils étaient en train de s'engueuler et maintenant elle avait peur de le perdre. C'était vraiment étrange. La main faible de Thorin se posa sur la joue de la jeune fille pour essuyer ses larmes et il lui répondit :

"Ca va ..."

Elle fit de son mieux pour l'aider à se relever et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la Perle du Diable. Une fois dans la chambre il s'étala sur le lit la respiration encore haletante. Mélanie sortit de leur affaire une petites trousses de soin et sans un mot, enleva le haut du nain. Elle faisait tout en douceur ayant peur qu'il est une côte de fracturée. Thorin s'allongea sur le ventre offrant ainsi à Mélanie une large vue sur son dos. La jeune fille grimaça légèrement à la vue d'autant de bleus et de cicatrices. Elle ne savait pas lesquelles étaient anciennes et lesquelles étaient récentes. Elle fouilla dans la trousse de soin et prit une espèce de pommade contre l'inflammation. Elle en mit sur ses doigts et entreprit de l'étaler sur le dos du nain. A chaque passage de ses mains sur un hématome le roi gémissait de douleur. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur une de ses épaules pour regarder si une plaie était infectée, Thorin fut emplit de son odeur et, a sa grande surprise, il reconnut le délicat parfum de rose de sa princesse. D'une voix molle il demanda :

"Qui êtes vous vraiment ?"

Elle arrêta tout mouvement et regarda Thorin dans les yeux. Qui était elle ?

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement perdue ..."

Elle baissa la tête et s'éloigna du roi pour aller se laver les mains. Thorin voulait pourtant que ses mains reviennent massés son dos. Il soupira de frustration. En grimaçant de douleur, il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos. Tout à coup, il se rappela des paroles de Gandalf : "Sachez seulement qu'elle fait partie de ce monde et que vous la connaissez déjà depuis longtemps." Se pourrait il que ...? Non ... Impossible ... Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il vit briller à son cou une étrange pierre blanche pendue à une fine chaine en or. La même que la fille de son rêve. Il demanda vivement :

"Ou avez vous eu ce collier !?"


	5. Rêve

**Bon, voilà le chapitre suivant avec un peu de retard ... Avec la fin de l'année je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et avec les vacances je vais surement mettre plus de temps pour poster les chapitres suivant :/ Surtout que je vais beaucoup voyager et je n'aurai surement pas internet ! Enfin bref ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires ça fait toujours aussi plaisir ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

"Ou avez vous eu ce collier !?"

Mélanie resta un moment sans mouvement trouvant une nouvelle fois que la question de Thorin était étrange et dénuée de sens. Puis, elle posa une main sur son buste pour toucher du bout des doigts la pierre transparente suspendue à son cou. Thorin, quant à lui, était surpris et curieux mais aussi tremblant d'excitation et d'envie. Une envie forte de savoir si sa princesse était toujours en vie, une envie de savoir comment l'Humaine avait eu ce collier parce qu'il était sur et certain que c'était exactement le même que celui de la fille dans ses rêves. Il tenta de se redresser mais à peine avait il fait un mouvement qu'il retomba vainement sur le matelas du lit en gémissant de douleur. Pourtant, il avait cruellement envie de s'approcher et de regarder de plus près le petit joyaux de cristal. Mélanie le regardait faire, ne comprenant pas son empressement soudain de vouloir savoir d'où lui venait son bijoux. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait entendu dire que les nains était avide et fou de pierres précieuses. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était son collier et Thorin pouvait toujours courir pour l'avoir ! Elle lui répondit :

"Je l'ai toujours eu ... Je ne me rappelle plus qui me la donner. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Vous êtes sur et certaine ?"

"Pourquoi vous mentirais je ?"

Il grommela et la scruta du regard. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui cachait ?

"Je connaissais une personne qui avait le même ..."

Il soupira légèrement et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir mais soudainement il écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit. Non, Thorin n'était pas une chochotte mais le Roi déchu n'avait partagé sa couche avec personne depuis que le dragon c'était emparé d'Erebor. C'était le roi, il dormait toujours dans un grand lit au drap propre et, lorsqu'il devait dormir dehors, il s'éloignait toujours des autres pour avoir son intimité. Même lorsqu'il travaillait pour les hommes il dormait seul dans un lit. Maintenant, il se trouvait face à un dilemme : Dormir dans le lit avec l'humaine ou demander une autre chambre à l'aubergiste. Seulement, il devaient se faire passer pour un couple marié donc ... Raaah ! Thorin massait ses tempes tout en rageant. A cause d'elle, il avait bien trop de soucis ! Mais il se rappela qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Il soupira une énième fois et regarda la jeune fille.

/

Je me tenais face à lui, le regardant soupirai et grognai furieusement. A quoi pensait il encore ? Qu'est ce que Thorin, roi sous la montagne, mijotait ? Je riais légèrement en le regardant se battre contre lui même sur je ne sais quel sujet. Ce nain se posait bien trop de problèmes, même là ou il n'y en avait pas ! Je plissai les yeux et un langoureux bâillement s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais fatiguée plus que jamais. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis que Thorin me fixai. Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais ses cheveux corbeaux qui encadrer son visage mettait magnifiquement bien en valeur ses yeux bleus océan. Je me sentis légèrement rougir. J'étais troublée et je me mis a fuir ce regard qui semblait sonder mon âme. En bredouillant des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, je m'agitais dans tous les sens en faisant de mon mieux pour trouver des choses à ranger afin ne pas rester immobile, soumis à son regard. Il sourit en me regardant puis sans un mot, il se décala pour laisser une place dans le lit.

J'arrêtais de bouger en le regardant se mettre sous les couettes. Je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguer et, je ne passa pas par quatre chemins. Presqu'en courant je sautai sur le matelas faisant en même temps grognait Thorin de mécontentement. Je m'étalai sous la couette. Après ma nuit passée sur une couchette à même le sol, une matinée entière sur le dos d'un poney, après mes chutes permanentes, mes engueulades et mes missions de sauvetage je sentais que mon corps entier était endoloris. Contrairement à la nuit précédente, je ne me lamentai pas sur mon sort. A vraie dire, j'étais bien trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin prendre du "bon temps" et je pensais plus qu'à la formidable nuit que j'allais passer. Thorin et moi nous tournions le dos et en soufflant sur la bougie posée sur la table de chevet, j'imposai le noir dans la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et une douce chaleur me berçait tranquillement. Je sentais que Morphée m'emportai mais, avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil, j'entendis la voix de Thorin :

"Merci Mélanie."

Toujours aussi grave qu'enivrante, elle fit battre mon coeur plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom depuis notre rencontre. Je souris bêtement. Il fallait que je lui réponde quelque chose mais mon esprit était trop fatigué pour réfléchir et formuler une réponse correcte. Je m'endormis au rythme de nos respirations.

Petit à petit, mes yeux clignèrent. Je n'étais plus dans le lit de l'auberge mais allongée sur de l'herbe douce. Ma tête était posée sur de puissantes cuisses. Je me frottais les yeux et baillais légèrement. Etait ce un rêve ? Quand mes yeux furent habituée à la violente lumière du soleil j'observai l'endroit où je me trouvai. Au dessus de ma tête un petit arbre parsemé d'une multitude de fleurs blanches donnait un peu d'ombre sur mon corps, le ciel était d'un bleu profond et les nuages d'un blanc pur. Il faisait chaud et les petites brises fraiches étaient les bienvenues. Je me sentais bien et j'avais l'impression d'être déjà venue ici. Je soupirai de satisfaction puis, je sentis une grande main passée dans mes cheveux et caressée doucement ma tête. Je connaissais cette main, je la connaissais tellement bien. Ma main alla chercher l'autre et je me redressai pour regarder dans les yeux la personne qui me servait de coussin. Il était brun, beau et souriant. Sa voix douce s'éleva :

"Bien dormis ?"

Un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres pendant que le nain passa délicatement mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Oui, merci Thorin."

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais je ne voulais pas comprendre. C'était comme si j'avais déjà vécu cet instant. Thorin n'était pas tel que je le connaissais et pourtant, même si il était si différent dans mon rêve, c'était celui-là que je pensais connaitre le mieux. Il posa son livre et me regarda me lever. Moi, j'étais la même, à l'exception que je portai une robe bleu ciel à volants et des jolies bracelets de métal forgé. Mes cheveux étaient aussi beaucoup plus longs et ma peau beaucoup plus pâle. Une fois debout je tournai mon regard vers les montagnes. De loin je pouvais voir le royaume des nains et il me reprit cette drôle de sensation de déjà vu. La voix de Thorin s'éleva de nouveau :

"Il faut rentrer, ils nous attendent pour le diner."

Un sourire triste se traça sur mon visage. J'aimais beaucoup toute cette nature. Thorin fronça les sourcils en me regardant fixai la foret vaste et profonde. Inconsciemment mes pas se dirigèrent vers elle et je sentis soudainement la poigne ferme du nain sur mon bras.

"Mélanie ! Tu ne dois pas y retourner !"

Sa voix n'était plus douce mais glacial et tranchante. Retourner ? J'y étais déjà aller ? Je ne comprenais pas mais j'avais l'impression de revivre un souvenir du passé. Pourtant cela était purement impossible ... Sans que je sache pourquoi, une colère envahit mon coeur et violemment je me dégagea de son étreinte et sans lui lancer un regard je couru vers la foret. La voix de Thorin, qui me criai de revenir, ne m'atteignait plus. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : fuir pour retrouver ma liberté. Une fois dans la foret, j'entendis des voix que je ne comprenais pas. Les arbres se refermèrent derrière moi, m'emprisonnant. Alors que je croyais que les bois était chaleureux, je me trouvai dans un endroit bien hostile. Le sol était recouvert d'une brume épaisse et les arbres s'élevai haut dans le ciel. Je ne voyais plus le soleil, tout n'était que ténèbres. Un frisson parcourut mon corps et je pris peurs. Une vois s'éleva :

"Chimère qui n'aurait du naitre ... Ton passé effacée ... Ton monde oublié ... Ta vie recommencée ... Aujourd'hui retrouvée, sang mêlée, tu dois te rappeler !"

Les mots s'enchainaient en boucles sans que je ne comprenne leur sens. Un mal de crâne me fit gémir. Je posai sauvagement mes mains sur mes oreilles et me mis à crier et à courir comme si la mort était à mes trousses. Des larmes perlaient sur mon visage et une angoisse profonde s'empara de mon être. Une question se formula : Qui suis je ? Sans arrêt, je courrai sans connaitre ma destination. Une odeur métallique de sang empreignait mes narines. Parfois je tombai mais me relever vite. Je criai le nom de Thorin. Je voulais retrouver le calme qui régnait avec lui. Je voulais qu'il m'aide. J'aurais du l'écouté. Les voix continuaient toujours plus fort et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un riait de me voir paniquer. Dans le noir je vis des millions d'oeil rouges s'ouvrir et des mains s'avancèrent vers moi en criant " Elle est à moi ! A moi ! A MOI !" Je hurlai, je criai, mais personne ne me venait en aide et soudainement je tombai à terre et les voix cessèrent. Puis plus rien. Noir.

/

Thorin se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore rêvé d'elle et quand il se tourna vers l'humaine, son coeur battait la chamade. Pendant un court instant, il crut que sa princesse était allongée à ses côtés. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Il soupira de tristesse et laissa ses yeux se baladaient sur le visage de Mélanie. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Etait ce un hasard ? Thorin ne se rappelait de rien ... Il ne savait même pas si sa princesse existait réellement ou si elle n'était qu'un rêve. Il était penchée sur l'humaine et quelques mèches de ses cheveux venaient s'échouait sur sa peau blanche. Le buste de Mélanie se soulevai en rythmes avec sa respiration. Tout était calme. Pourtant, sur le visage de la jeune fille était imprimé une peur et un grand effrois. Faisait elle un cauchemar ? Thorin voulut se redresser mais une puissante douleur dans les côtes le fit se tordre. Il grogna et retomba sur l'oreiller.

Non ! Ce n'était pas une petite douleur de ce style qui allait l'arrêter. En serrant les dents il se redressa à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il se lève pour négocier le prix de la nourriture avec l'aubergiste sauf que le lit était dans un coin de la pièce et c'était le nain qui était du côté du mur. L'humaine lui barrait la route. Il hésita un moment, laissant courir ses yeux sur le corps étendu près de lui. Doucement il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mélanie et s'étonna de retrouver une douceur nullement comparable à la peau des naines. Il garda sa main posée un petit instant, toujours surpris de ressentir une drôle sensation mais très vite il se ressaisit. Le passé reste le passé et la fille était qu'une chimère pas digne de confiance ! Elle lui avait sauvé la vie une fois mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout ! Sa main se fit plus ferme et, puissamment, il secoua la demoiselle pour qu'elle se réveille.

Le réveil fut brutal et elle sursauta en tombant presque du lit. Ses yeux clignèrent en s'habituant petit à petit à la lumière de la pièce puis elle croisa le regard de Thorin et soupira bruyamment. Thorin-je-suis-un-gros-râleur était de retour ! Elle ironisa :

"Bonjour à vous aussi ..."

"J'ai besoin de passer."

Son ton était redevenu froid et distant. Mélanie fronçait les sourcils mais docilement, elle sortit du lit pour laisser passer le nain. Une fois debout la jeune fille s'étira et bailla mollement. D'un pas vif elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour faire rentrer la chaleur du soleil dans la pièce. Elle avait passé une nuit mouvementée et son cauchemars l'imprégnait encore. Mélanie voulait absolument oublier cet affreux rêve qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle se pencha par dessus la fenêtre, respira l'air matinal et, en chantonnant, elle admirait une fois de plus la beauté de la ville de Neth. Tout était calme et les rues n'étaient pas encore très remplies. Il devait être entre 10 et 11 heures mais la ville était déjà bien réveillée. Thorin la regardait faire sans un mot ne pouvant s'empêchait de jeter un regard sur ses jambes nues. Il déclara :

"Nous sortons acheter des habits"

Toujours dans cette même allégresse, la demoiselle se tourna vers le nain et, en remettant ses petites sandales, elle s'exclama :

"Nous ne mangeons pas avant ? Depuis hier midi je n'ai rien avalé et je commence franchement a avoir fa..."

En croisant le regard noir de Thorin, la jeune fille se tut aussitôt. De plus en plus elle commençait à connaitre les expressions et le caractère du roi nain et, en ce moment même, elle savait qu'il valait mieux se taire. Qu'il était pénible ... Toujours en train de râler et de prendre des aires supérieurs ! Et puis sa manie de toujours vouloir montrer sa supériorité agacé énormément l'humaine. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien dire et rien faire car malgré tout elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres. Ce que Mélanie détestait faire d'ailleurs !

Une fois ses sandales mises, ils descendirent tous les deux et, au plus grand bonheur de la demoiselle, il s'assirent sur une table pour prendre un petit déjeuner. L'aubergiste leur servit du pain et du fromage ainsi qu'une chope de bière pour Thorin. Mélanie aurait préférer une bonne tartine de Nutella avec du jus d'orange ou du lait mais malheureusement, elle devra sans passé ! Pendant tout le repas, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Malgré les questions de la jeune fille, Thorin ne disait rien sur ses projets pour la journée ou pour plus tard. Elle n'était au courant de rien et savait pertinemment bien que le nain ne lui faisait pas confiance même après lui avoir sauver la vie. Au bout d'un moment, Thorin de leva, laissant Mélanie seule, pour aller parler à l'aubergiste. De loin l'humaine ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle vit Thorin revenir en râlant et s'assoir brutalement sur sa chaise. Quelque chose c'était surement mal passé. Le nain cracha :

"Il a encore du retard ! Comme quoi, on ne peux vraiment pas faire confiance aux hommes !"

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle s'estimait juste heureuse que le problème de Thorin était juste le retard de l'aubergiste car elle savait que le nain pouvait s'attirer des ennuies bien plus pires. Elle se concentra sur son bout de fromage, regarda Thorin finir sa bière puis, ils se levèrent et sortirent dehors.

Une fois dehors, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait un monde fou. Deux heures avant il n'y avait que la moitié de tous ces gens mais, à présent, on se faisait bousculer en permanence. Thorin avançait vite et la jeune fille peinait à le suivre. Ils défilaient dans les rues pleines de monde et elle ne connaissait pas leur destination. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique tenue par un petit monsieur aux cheveux blanc et aux lunettes rondes. Quand il vit entrer le nain et l'humaine, il leva les yeux de son comptoirs pour scruter de ses petits yeux les deux nouveaux clients. Puis, doucement il fit retomber son regard vers son livre de compte et demanda sans un réel intérêt :

"Que cherchez vous ?"

"Oh !... Je sais pas peut être des habits ?"

Mélanie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de balancer sa phrase pleine de sarcasme tellement la question lui paraissait idiote mais a peine eut elle finit que la voix de Thorin claqua :

"Tu ne peux pas te taire !?"

La jeune fille se fit plus petites mais tenta de gardai toute sa fierté. Néanmoins, Thorin dégageait un aura tellement colérique et imposant qu'elle baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Le nain ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme et quand il les rouvrit, il se tourna vers le commerçant qui, surprit par la scène, portait toute son attention sur ses clients. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce :

"Avez vous une tenue de voyage de bonne qualité qui supporte la pluie et qui ne s'abime pas facilement ?"

Le commerçant était de plus en plus surprit, se demandant ce que un nain et une jeune demoiselle faisaient ensemble et se posant des questions sur leurs intentions. Il se leva de son comptoir et répondit d'une voix basse et lente :

"Bien sur nous avons tout ceci ! Quel est votre gabarit ?"

"Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour ... ma femme."

Thorin avait hésité car il ne savait pas si il devait rester sur ce mensonge là après les évènements passés.

"Pour vous ?!"

Mélanie releva la tête vers le vendeur et sourit devant sont regard plus que surpris. Elle ne répondit rien ayant peur de se faire disputer une nouvelle fois par le roi nain. Thorin soupira d'agacement et répliqua :

"Oui, pour elle ..."

"Bien ... Par contre vu sa taille et sa finesse, je doute avoir quelque chose dans l'immédiat. Je vais prendre ses mesures et si vous revenez dans la soirée vous aurez ce que vous voulez."

"Fort bien ... Et concernant le prix ?"

"Des habits fait sur mesures, au moins 6 pièces d'or."

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler argent et il avait toujours l'habitude de négocier les prix mais le temps pressé et il avait d'autre course à faire. De plus, il était fatigué et ne voulait pas se lancer dans des négociations trop complexes. Il hocha la tête.

"Nous serons là ce soir."

Tout en disant ces mots, Thorin s'était dirigé vers la porte de sortie suivit de Mélanie. En sortant, il virent que les gens couraient vers ce qui semblait être la grande place de la ville. Tous souriaient et trépignaient d'excitation en criant : "venez voir ! Ils ont capturé des espions", "J'espère qu'ils vont les pendre !" ou encore "Ah mort les traitres !" Au début, Thorin n'avait pas l'intention de les suivre. Après tout, il s'en moquait pas mal des problèmes de cette ville ! Mais leur prochaine destination se trouvait justement vers cette grande place. Thorin et Mélanie suivirent donc les habitants de la ville. Arrivé sur les lieux, il y avait un monde fou. Tous étaient regroupés autour d'une plateforme en bois et, ils criaient "A mort" a tue tête. En se rapprochant, Thorin écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, il reconnaissait ses neveux, Fili et Kili, piteusement attachés et retenus par des soldats en armure. Les deux jeunes nains se débattaient en s'exclamant veinement :"Lâchez nous ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !"

A cette vu, Thorin serra les poings. Certes ses neveux étaient vraiment idiot pour se retrouver dans cette position là mais le nain ne pouvait supporter de voir sa lignée ainsi ridiculisée. Il allait s'apprêter à faire quelque chose quand une main le retint. Mélanie empoignait le bras de Thorin et le tira pour l'éloigner de la foule. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea violemment et s'écria :

"Mais que faites vous !"

"Essayez de réfléchir un peu ! Si vous foncez dans le tas tête baissée vous allez vous faire capturer et vous ne servirez plus à rien !"

"Vous avez peut être une meilleur idée !?"

"Le mieux pour le moment c'est d'attendre pour voir ce qui se passe ... Après on agit."

Thorin n'aimait pas du tout le fait que ça soit la demoiselle qui lui dicte ce qu'il doit faire. C'est en serrant les dents qu'il regarda ses deux neveux se faire emporter par les soldats. Ils restèrent longtemps sur la place, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus personne. Thorin grogna enfin :

"Et maintenant ...? On ne sait même pas ou ils sont !"

Mélanie ignora le commentaire du nain et se faufila sur la place pour demander aux dernières personnes présentent ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire avec les prisonniers. Ainsi elle apprit que Fili et Kili avaient étés emmenés dans la prison principale de la ville et qu'ils seraient pendus le lendemain. C'était le châtiment habituelle pour les espions. Elle remercia le passant avant de s'éloigner. C'est fou comment les nains pouvaient se mettre dans des situations si difficiles ! Comment avaient ils pus se faire attraper et se faire passer pour des espions ? Elle soupira en se demandant si ça aller être comme cela pendant tout leur voyage. Elle espérait vivement que non !

Pour le moment, il fallait penser à un moyen de sauver ses deux jeunes compagnons mais, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une situation de ce style avant de venir dans ce pays. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et craignez que le caractère fonceur de Thorin soit mauvais pour elle comme pour lui ! Elle retourna vers lui et lui donna les informations qu'elle avait recueillis. Pendant un long moment, il ne disait rien, se contentant seulement de regarder dans le vide et de se frotter la barbe d'une main. Parfois, il fronçait les sourcils et secouai la tête puis retourner a ses pensés. Finalement, il se retourna vers l'humaine et lui dit qu'ils devaient aller voir comment était cette fameuse prison. Mélanie se contenta de le suivre même si elle pensait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu.

Devant la prison, Thorin redevint muet. Ils restèrent si longtemps que Mélanie finit par s'assoir sur le trottoir. Elle se demandait ce que le roi nain pouvait bien manigancer. De son côté, Thorin réfléchissait au meilleur plan possible. Ils fallait secourir ses neveux et, dès que se serait fait, il fallait fuir au plus vite. Mais il y avait aussi la nourriture à récupérer et il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits différents. Ils étaient là pendant au moins une heure lorsque Thorin ordonna à Mélanie de se lever et l'entraina dans des rues abandonnées. Une fois assez loin il lui dit :

"Il y a six hommes qui gardent l'entrée de la prison. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'eux sans que toute la ville soit au courant donc c'est vous qui irez."

"Mais comment ? Je ne me suis jamais battu !"

"Je n'ai jamais parler de se battre."

"A quoi pensez vous alors ?"

"Vous irez séduire les gardes et vous débrouillez pour qu'ils vous invitent à boire quelque chose à l'intérieur de la prison. Ensuite, je pourrai entrer et je vous débarrasserai d'eux. Il y aura surement d'autres gardes dans la prison donc nous tacherons d'être discret. "

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée ..."

Le regard de Thorin se refroidit et ses yeux devinrent menaçant. Machinalement la jeune fille recula jusqu'a ce que son dos se cogne contre le mur et elle sursauta lorsque les mains de Thorin frappèrent la pierre de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il ordonna :

"Je crois que vous avez oublié certaines petites choses ... C'est moi qui décide et c'est vous qui obéissez. Pour le moment c'est encore moi Thorin écu-de-chêne et pas vous, donc je ne veux plus que vous contestez encore une seule fois ce que je dis."

Il marqua une longue pause et encra son regard de glace dans celui de Mélanie. Malgré la colère qui naissait chez elle, elle ne put que faire de rapides hochements de tête ne voulant surtout pas énerver davantage le roi nain. Celui-ci gardait son aire colérique et fronça même les sourcils en voyant les poings de l'humaine se serraient rageusement. Sans bouger, il reprit la parole :

"Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit pour vous changer un peu histoire que vous ne ressemblez pas trop à une mendiante pendant que moi j'irai récupérer la nourriture pour que tout soit près lorsqu'on fuira. Ensuite on se retrouvera et on ira ensemble vers la prison."

Sans un mot de plus il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna avec lui dans les rues de Neth. Ils courraient plus qu'ils ne marchaient et même si Thorin ne laissait rien transparaître, Mélanie devinait qu'il était plus qu'inquiet à propos de ses neveux. Elle essayait de croire que même derrière son côté agressif de loup solitaire il était quelqu'un de bien mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier beaucoup. D'ailleurs plus le temps passait plus il était pénible et avait un comportement bizarre. Par moment il pouvait être gentil et aimable et à la seconde qui suit froid et distant. L'humaine n'arrivait pas a comprendre ses sautes d'humeurs et ne cherchait pas à les comprendre non plus. Mais il y avait eut ce drôle de rêve ... Thorin était ... Ca ne pouvait etre lui ... Et les voix ?

"On y est."

La voix de Thorin la sortit de ses pensés. Il la poussa dans l'établissement et y entra après elle. C'était un endroit sombre remplit de fille légèrement habillées et d'homme de toutes sortes. L'établissement était grand avec pleins de pièces différentes et un étage. Tout le monde les regardait et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle se rapprocha de Thorin prit par la peur de tous ces yeux viraient sur elle. Un homme grand s'approcha du nain et sans échanger une parole, il l'emmena dans une pièce à l'écart qui, elle, était baignée dans la lumière. Des tapisseries déguisaient le lieu avec des étagères remplies de livre de toutes sortes. Au milieu, se dressait un grand bureau en bois vers lequel l'homme alla s'assoir et invita le nain et l'humaine à faire de même. Il regarda longuement la jeune fille avant de prendre la parole :

"Je sais pas où vous l'avez trouver celle-là mais elle pourrait rapporter beaucoup d'argent ..."

"Je ne suis pas venue la vendre"

L'homme étudia de nouveau Mélanie. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait ! Elle voulait crier et partir en courant. Ils étaient en train de parler d'elle comme si elle tait de la marchandise et elle détestait ça. Pourtant elle ne disait rien. Thorin l'avait déjà disputé pour l'avoir ouvert et elle ne voulait pas attirer sa fureur maintenant. Surtout que ça faisait parti du plan et elle faisait confiance au nain. Enfin ... Elle s'en persuadait.

"Que voulez vous que je fasse d'elle alors ?"

"J'ai besoin d'elle pour usage personnel et ce que je ferai d'elle ne vous regarde en aucun point par contre j'aimerai que vous me la rendiez plus présentable."

"Et qu'aurais je en retour ? Un petit bout de cette beauté ?'

"Soyons clair, vous ne la touchez pas."

"Alors qu'aurais je ?"

Thorin sortit une bourse remplit de pièce et la balança sur le bureau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en s'échouant sur la table et laissa son contenu recouvrir le jolie bois de chêne. Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Thorin reprit la parole :

"Vous aurez le double dès que je la récupèrerai et que je me serai assurer que vous ne l'avez pas touché."

Bien que tout le monde savez que c'était Balin le meilleur négociant, Thorin se débrouillait aussi très bien lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête ! L'homme se leva et tendis sa main au nain qui la serra en retour.

"Marché conclus ! Elle sera prête dans deux heures."

"Je serai là dans deux heures."

Là, Mélanie prit peur et se leva d'une traite mais deux mains s'étaient posées fermement sur ses épaules et l'empêchaient de suivre le nain qui prenait le chemin de la sortie. Avant de sortir, Thorin se retourna et échangea un regard avec la demoiselle. Pendant un cours instant il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Mélanie dans ce bazar de mauvaise réputation mais sachant que c'était la seule manière de rentrer dans la prison il partit sans un regard de plus.

/

J'étais furieuse. D'un coup fort, je me dégageai de l'étreinte de l'homme qui me regarda avec surprise. Je le détaillai en vitesse : il devait avoir la trentaine et détenait des yeux noisettes et une chevelure blonde. Il était grand et sans être trop musclé il était assez fort pour me sauter dessus et me planquer sur le sol sans que je puisse lui résister. Je reculai d'un pas sans pour autant avoir l'intention de fuir. Celui-là, il fallait surtout pas que je me le mette à dos. Il s'exclama :

"Pas besoin de me regarder avec ses yeux là ... Je vais rien te faire vu comment on me paye rien que pour te rendre attirante ! Allez, suis moi."


End file.
